Lições
by Ia-Chan
Summary: Shaka vai ter de aprender a dar aulas a um adolescente com hormônios em ebulição. Pois às vezes, há coisas mais interessantes do que se prestar atenção em uma aula... Yaoi Shaka e Ikki Cap 04 no ar, finalmente...
1. Capítulo o1

Seguinte: Quem não gosta de yaoi, por favor, saia da página, por que você vai odiar o Ikki dando uns amassos no Shaka e vice-versa. E não venha me criticar por causa do gênero, cure sua carência/frustração sexual antes de tudo...

Ahn...Para quem gosta, mais um Shaka e Ikki... e esse vai ter continuação sim. Desculpe o capítulo minúsculo...

Essa fic vai ser mais de comédia, chega de tanto drama, né?XD E só, para avisar, provavelmente terá lemon mais para frente.

Notas:

1-E eu sei que na série o Ikki tem 15, apesar de não parecer, e o Shaka 20...mas nessa fic eu vou fazer o Ikki com 16 e o Shaka 21, como se houvesse se passado um tempinho da batalha de Hades.

2-Bhagavad Gita, que aparece no comecinho da fic, é o capítulo mais aclamado do livro Mahabharata, um livro indiano que reúne todos os preceitos da religião indú, em uma história. Uma graaande história.

3-Ahhh, que sofrimento, que dificuldade postar nesse site...cortam trechos, se eu coloco acentos eles desfiguram as palavras, tive de trocar em todos os paráfragos o travessão pelas aspas...então, misericórdia, se houver um erro grosseiro de coerência, gramática ou coesão... pode ser que seja culpa do maldito!

**

* * *

**

**Lições**

"E então, Arjuna, ao ver..."-Um loiro extremamente irritado parou de recitar o Bhagavad Gita para seu aluno.- Fênix!

" ..." -O aluno, já citado, e excitado pela visão que tinha, sequer levantou os olhos. Aliás, sequer _percebeu_ que o tinham chamado. Estava ocupado _demais _olhando para as coxas do professor, que apareciam, mal cobertas pela túnica branca.

_Hmmm...talvez se eu abaixasse um pouquinho mais, a visão ficasse ainda melhor...ou quem sabe, desse ângulo_ _eu..._

"Fênix!"

"Hã?"

"Preste atenção!"

"Mas eu estou prestando, Shaka!"

"Então, em que parte eu estava?"

"Ah, quando o...o... Drona estava fazendo alguma coisa..." -Tinha falado o único nome que guardara daquela ladainha toda.

"Ele já morreu a cinco páginas, Fênix."

"Sério?" -Retrucou sarcástico.- "Então era algo do funeral dele."

"Ele já foi enterrado também. Mas está se aproximando, afinal, foi _só _há quatro páginas isso!" -Falou ainda mais agressivo, enquanto Ikki pensava em como um homem com coxas tão maravilhosas poderia ser tão chato.

"Ah, Shaka, essa história só é interessante para você..."

Imediatamente Ikki percebeu seu erro. Os olhos do loiro se estreitaram perigosamente.

"CALE A BOCA!" - Disse levantando-se e prestes a bater naquele_moleque _irritante com o enorme livro.-"E saia da minha casa!"

O cavaleiro de bronze gelou. Para que havia mexido com aquilo? Já sabia que Shaka levava bastante a sério sua educação, e o livro que ele lia no momento era um de seus favoritos, então, por quê?

"Shaka..."

"SAIA!"

Havia tentado se desculpar e o loiro o tinha interrompido, então...já não era mais problema seu. Deu de ombros e saiu, aparentemente tranqüilo, da casa de Virgem, enquanto Shaka se descabelava de tanta raiva.

_Não sei mais o que fazer para que esse moleque preste atenção! Ahh! Maldita hora que aceitei dar aulas para ele!_

Esfregou os olhos, cansado. Se o trabalho ainda rendesse, estaria satisfeito, mas era bem o contrário. No auge de sua irritação, imitou a voz enervante da reencarnação de Atena:

"Ah, coitadinho do Ikki, quando era pequeno era muito estudioso, mas na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, o mestre dele negligenciou a parte teórica, acredita?"

Balançou a cabeça, voltando a si. Seria realmente vergonhoso se alguém visse o "Cavaleiro mais Próximo de Deus" imitando Saori para as paredes. _Mas que eu imito ela_ _direitinho eu imito_.-Continuou lembrando das palavras de Atena, mas sem imita-la, desta vez. Ela havia lhe dito que, como dera liberdade aos cavaleiros de bronze para fazerem o que quisessem depois da batalha das doze casas, provavelmente eles iriam querer seguir seus sonhos, ter uma profissão, e para isso tinham de se formar em alguma faculdade. E... para entrarem em uma faculdade, teriam de terminar o ensino médio.

Pégasos não estava interessado em estudar, e até imaginou ganhar a vida como lutador de luta livre, o que, de fato, era a única coisas que ele sabia fazer. Cisne, Andrômeda e aquele amigo do Mu... Hmm... O Dragão, estavam terminando os estudos no Japão. E por que raios ele, Shaka de Virgem, o "Homem mais próximo de Deus" e um provável próximo Buda estava ensinando aquele _pirralho _que, em matéria de maturidade, mal havia saído das fraudas?

Ahhh, ninguém merecia. E às vezes parecia que o_ moleque_ o observava em demasia. Não prestava atenção nas aulas, mas não tirava os olhos de si, com que enfeitiçado. Será que...Nããão, só faltava mais aquela! Ter de ensinar um garoto com os hormônios à flor da pele.

**

* * *

**

**Continua**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Lições- Capítulo 2**

No dia seguinte a briga,Fênix veio de cabeça baixa até Shaka, quase submisso.

"Shaka..."

"Ahn?" -Respondeu sem muita vontade, sem se virar, sentindo um olhar intenso em...seu traseiro? Corou. Agora que não poderia virar_ mesmo..._- "F-Fale Fênix."

"Eu queria te pedir desculpas..." -Ikki falou constrangido, claramente desacostumado a esse tipo de delicadeza.

"Eu desculpo...mas tente levar a sério, t�?" -Sua pele ainda queimava, de pura vergonha, ao sentir os olhos de Ikki passeando por seu corpo. Será que aquele moleque não se cansava, não? Respirou fundo e virou-se.

Ikki nem ao menos se preocupou em disfarçar os olhares.

"E o que vai me ensinar hoje, professor?"

"Ahn...física." -Respondeu o indiano, olhando para baixo. E Ikki, mesmo tentando reprimir seus...impulsos não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como gostaria de ter aulas de "física mecânica" com o loiro.

Shaka buscou um enorme livro de Física e sentou-se ao lado do outro cavaleiro, lendo em voz alta e fazendo esboços das fórmulas em um bloco de notas. Era incrível como o cavaleiro de ouro se animava quando estava ensinando-o, pensava Ikki, vendo como o loiro sorria e se empolgava nas explicações.

O loiro, entretido em dar a aula, nem percebia o desinteresse do aluno. Pelo menos pela matéria...

Ikki perdeu-se nos olhos azuis, que estavam tão brilhantes...Viu a boca vermelhinha, os lábios levemente molhados, os cabelos que pareciam ouro líquido escorrendo pelos ombros e costas. Aproveitando-se da proximidade do dois e do comprimento dos cabelos loiros, enrolou uma mecha nos dedos. _Mas...mas por que eu estou prestando atenção nos olhos, no sorriso dele? Devia dar uma passada de mão nessa bunda maravilhosa, nas coxas... _-Desenrolou a mecha de seus dedos. Só então notou que o loiro havia parado suas explicações e o encarava com a pele branca ruborizada. O segundo "detalhe" que logo notou era que a distância entre seus rostos havia diminuído significativamente, por sua culpa. Quando chegara mais perto do outro?

"Hã, Fênix, você está prestando atenção?"

"A-ao quê?" -Recuou bruscamente ao seu lugar original, nervoso.

"A matéria, né?"

"Ah, estou, claro! Por quê?"

"Você me parecia disperso." -O olhar do indiano começou a ficar mais frio. Adorava lecionar, mas Ikki o desrespeitava, não prestando um mínimo de atenção. Assustou-se quando o garoto, em um ato impensado, o abraçou:

"Desculpa, eu me distraí por um momento."

Aquilo desestabilizou o cavaleiro de ouro, que avermelhou ainda mais, bagunçando os cabelos rebeldes do "menino" com uma mão.

"T-Tudo bem, agora vamos fazer uns exercícios."

Ikki sorriu vitorioso. Nada que não se conseguisse com um abraço. Já estava aprendendo a enrolar o loiro, era só deixá-lo envergonhado e ele logo o perdoava.

Virgem pegou uma apostila com os exercícios e a depôs frente à Ikki.

"Agora vamos ver o quando de atenção você prestou, garoto." -Fênix engoliu em seco, enquanto via os exercícios que o outro havia marcado para que ele fizesse. Escreveu o número do exercício que faria e a ponta do lápis quebrou. _Será que isso é um tipo de premonição para que eu NÃO faça os exercícios?_

Olhou para Shaka, que mantinha um sorriso sádico estampado no rosto, e suplicou por auxílio. O loiro suspirou, cedendo e recomeçando as explicações, se debruçando sobre Ikki, que, desta vez, foi quem ficou constrangido. Hmm...e até que a matéria não era tããão chata assim, pensava o moreno, e logo estava tão ou mais animado que o próprio Shaka.

No fim da tarde os dois saíram para espairecer, descendo a escadaria das Doze Casas e perambulando sem rumo, até os limites do Santuário. E a cena que viram fez Ikki ficar surpreso.

Miro acabava de desmontar de uma...moto? Desde quando os cavaleiros de ouro podiam sair do Santuário assim? Shaka não parecia nada surpreso, e, em uma atitude um tanto quanto atípica, o loiro olhou para os lados, como para certificar-se de que ninguém via o que iria fazer. Praticamente pulou no pescoço de Miro, abraçando-o, para depois se afastar e sacudi-lo pelos ombros.

"Posso? Posso? Por favor..."

"Ahn? Mas você não se cansa, né loiro, que de santo só tem cara..." -Disse rindo o cavaleiro de Escorpião, e a frase fez com que Ikki franzisse a sobrancelha. Aquilo não estava pegando bem. E queria que Miro, considerado um dos cavaleiros mais tarados do Santuário, soltasse logo o _seu_ mestre.

Mas Miro não parecia ter muita vontade de fazer isso. Começou a descer a mão até a bunda do indiano, até que este se apercebesse da situação.

"M-Miro!" -Tirou a mão do escorpiano de seu traseiro, constrangido.

"Mas você me pediu..."

"Você sabe que eu queria dar uma volta na sua moto..."

"Ahhh! Era isso então!" -Soltou Shaka rindo.-"Tá...pode ir. Afinal, você é quase um segundo dono dessa moto..."

"Ei! Faz uma semana que eu não ando nela." -O loiro fez biquinho e o outro cavaleiro de ouro riu mais ainda, enquanto Ikki se irritava por ter sido excluído da conversa e por ver como o indiano parecia bem mais disposto com Miro. Aliás, o que estava fazendo l�? Resolveu sair e voltar ao seu alojamento, eles nem perceberiam sua ausência, mesmo.

Mas mal havia dado as costas à dupla de cavaleiros e sentiu uma mão puxá-lo:

"Fênix! Aonde _pensa_ que vai? Você vem comigo... Obrigado, Miro!"

"De nada, loiro. Se divirtam, crianças!" -Disse piscando um olho com malícia e foi entrando nos limites do Santuário.

Shaka corou. "_Se divirtam_"? Aquilo soara meio...hmm... Mas não teve tempo para continuar a divagar, logo foi puxado pelo aluno, que queria uma confirmação:

"Quer _mesmo_ que eu v�, Shaka?"

"Sim, Ikki."- Sem perceber, não chamara o outro cavaleiro pelo nome de sua constelação protetora. O cavaleiro de Fênix apenas arregalou os olhos, mas não comentou nada, apenas sorriu, enquanto via o loiro, que infelizmente se encontrava de calças, não com uma túnica, subir na moto e chamá-lo para que se sentasse na garupa.

Sorriu malicioso. Não poderia perder _aquela _oportunidade de se aproveitar do outro. O indiano nem notou, ligando a moto e começando a acelerar.

A moto praticamente empinou com o arranque, fazendo com que Ikki soltasse uma exclamação abafada e praticamente agarrar o loiro pela cintura, para não cair, sendo sufocado pelos cabelos loiros, que aliás, desprendiam um cheiro tão bom...

Shaka sentiu o aperto desesperado do moreno e riu, desacelerando um pouco.

"Não sabia que o poderoso Ikki de Fênix tinha medo de velocidade..."

"Eu não tenho, mas você empinou a moto e eu quase caí! Se queria que eu ficasse l�, há métodos mais educados, sabia?" -Falou emburrado, mais irritado pela piada do que pelo fato de ter quase caído do veículo em movimento. Soltou a ar, mais aliviado, e envolveu melhor o loiro nos braços, colando o peito, e não só o peito, nas costas do outro, e não só nas costas. Encostou o rosto no ombro dele e suspirou, sentindo o calor do corpo do mestre.

Shaka avermelhou, ao sentir o corpo de Fênix tão grudado ao seu. Ficou um pouco alarmado, mas logo relaxou, o abraço do moreno era tão bom... tão quente. Ahh, só faltava aquela! Sabia que estava carente e já havia aceitado o fato, mas compensar a carência com abraços do aluno, já era demais...aquilo não ia prestar! Humm.. ou ia...

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar as idéias maliciosas de sua mente e acelerou mais, inclinando-se por sobre a moto para diminuir a resistência do ar. Ikki continuou abraçando-o pela cintura, mas não acompanhou todo o movimento, fazendo com que seu peito não encostasse mais nas costas do loiro, mas que, em compensação, seus quadris se colassem ainda mais.

O cavaleiro de Fênix não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso sacana ao ver a posição que o loiro adotara. Hmm...que deixava sua bunda ainda mais arrebitada. Pressionou seu sexo de encontro ao traseiro do indiano, suplicando aos deuses para que Shaka não percebesse, ou teria assinado sua sentença de morte. O loiro, ao sentir, avermelhou-se novamente, tentando se convencer que sua imaginação lhe pregava peças. Era apenas um menino, não era possível que fosse proposital. Se bem que esse "menino" tinha 16 anos, os hormônios deveriam estar em ebulição...

Arregalou os olhos claros ao sentir-se ainda mais estreitado pelos braços de Fênix e se desconcentrou por instantes, fazendo a moto quase se desequilibrar na estrada. Desacelerou, embora tudo o que quisesse fosse chegar ao posto de gasolina mais próximo e dar uma pausa àquela tortura...

Ikki se animou, em vista da reação de Shaka e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, bafejando com seu hálito morno o pescoço dele. O indiano se arrepiou por inteiro sentindo que os lábios do moreno estavam a centímetros de sua pele clara. Olhou para ele pelo retrovisor, estava com os olhos fechados, pendendo relaxadamente o corpo em direção ao seu.

Sentindo-se observado, o moreno abriu os olhos, encontrando o olhar do indiano, que intercalava olhares entre a pista e o aluno. Shaka arregalou os olhos azuis confuso, quando fixou o olhar no do outro cavaleiro. O olhar do moreno era de puro... desejo?

Arrepiou-se ainda mais, o que aquele garoto estava fazendo? E por que diabos seu corpo respondia tão prontamente a um abraço por trás e a um olhar? Tentou disfarçar, se o moreno visse as reações que seu corpo estava tendo seria o fim! Olhou para baixo rapidamente e constatou um início de ereção. Sentiu seu corpo ferver quando as mãos do outro começaram a passear levemente por seu tórax.

E de repente, um posto! Como se houvesse achado um oásis no deserto, rumou para lá com toda a velocidade, antes que resolvesse parar e possuir o garoto ali mesmo!

Estacionou e suspirou aliviado, agora Ikki teria de soltá-lo, por bem ou por mal. O loiro desceu graciosamente da moto, fazendo o outro, bastante constrangido, acompanhá-lo.

"S-Shaka...?"

"Fale."

"Por que paramos aqui?"

"Ahn...eu queria ir ao banheiro." -Falou sem se virar, não queria que o aluno visse o "estrago" que fizera nele. "Pode ficar cuidando da moto?"

"Claro." -O moreno disse sorrindo. Percebeu que desestabilizara o indiano. O que o loiro, felizmente, não sabia, era o quão "alterado" ele próprio ficara com o jogo. "_O Shaka parece ser tão puro...será que ele percebeu mesmo o quanto eu dei em cima dele? Com certeza ele me mataria se soubesse..._" -Pensou, olhando para baixo, vendo volume em sua calça, que lentamente ia diminuindo. Suspirou. Por que era tão difícil controlar seus hormônios perto do loiro?

* * *

No banheiro, o cavaleiro de Virgem acabava de fechar a braguilha. Se apoiou contra a parede, suspirando e se sentindo melhor após o alívio do orgasmo. Bem que tentara não pensar no moreno enquanto acabava com aquela ereção incômoda, mas a imagem dele voltara sem descanso à sua mente.

Quando voltou ao estacionamento, surpreendeu o moreno conversando animadamente com uma mulher belíssima, que alternava olhares desejosos entre a moto de última geração e o cavaleiro de bronze. O indiano notava como os sorrisos tornavam-se maliciosos e como os dois jovens se aproximavam instintivamente mais e mais.

Sem se conter, o loiro se escondeu atrás de um carro estacionado perto dos dois. Ainda não sabia o que o havia compelido à escutar o que a garota e seu aluno diziam, mas... hmm, seria interessante. _"Aquele tarado, acabou de me agarrar e agora_..._"_. Mordeu o lábio inferior, com uma ponta de irritação aflorando na face bonita.

Viu o garota, loira por coincidência, chegar ainda mais perto de Ikki, que estava apoiado na moto. Ela se oferecia completamente ao cavaleiro e este parecia aceitá-la de bom grado, mas quando a loira tentou beijá-lo, Fênix pôs as mãos nos ombros dela e a afastou com delicadeza.

Ante este gesto, a moça começou a gritar algo a Ikki, parecendo ultrajada. Shaka, de seu esconderijo, infelizmente não conseguia distinguir as palavras, mas pareciam ser palavrões e xingos. Após dar um sonoro tapa no rosto dele, a loira se retirou, e Shaka saiu de seu esconderijo, rindo.

"O que foi isso, Fênix?" -Perguntou, ainda rindo escandalosamente.

O cavaleiro de bronze arregalou os olhos, desde quando o loiro estava o observando?

"Isso o que, Virgem?" -Replicou, ríspido.

"Ahn...a garota te dando um tapa na cara, os xingos...e principalmente, você, negando uns amassos a ela..." -Recomeçou a rir, vendo o aluno fazer biquinho. As vezes ele parecia mais infantil do que era...

"Eu estou...cansado." -O moreno olhou para baixo, ficando subitamente sério.

"Cansado do quê?" -Perguntou o loiro, pousando uma das mãos no ombro do "garoto" e percebendo que ele havia o chamado de "Virgem" ao invés de seu nome. E aquilo...doía.

"Dessas loiras tingidas e siliconadas!" -Explodiu o moreno, irritado. -"Elas são tão... fáceis que não tem a mínima graça. São falsas e parecem não ter nada no cérebro!"

"Ikki, de todas as pessoas, você teria sido a última que eu teria suposto ser moralista!"

"Hum..."- O cavaleiro de Fênix resmungou, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto do loiro. -"Eu não sou moralista, só não suporto quando essas vadias se jogam em cima de mim, como se de antemão fossem bem vindas! Se deitando com qualquer um..."

Shaka arregalou os olhos azuis, surpreso. Fênix era mesmo muito imprevisível.

"Ora..."-Começou o loiro, e não soube como terminar a frase.

"Elas sequer parecem pessoas, parecem barbies!" -Fênix ainda resmungou, enquanto o loiro sorria de leve. -"E...ahn...posso dirigir a moto agora, Shaka?"

"Sim...quer dizer, não! Você é um menor de idade!"

"Ah, quem liga...Aposto que você nem tem carteira de motorista...!"

"É, mas..."

"Deixa de frescura, Shaka!" -Disse com um meio sorriso e montou na moto, deixando ao loiro somente a opção de ir na garupa. O indiano abanou a cabeça, em um gesto mudo de desistência, e subiu na moto:

"Sabe dirigir, Ikki?"

"Sei, né?"

"Então vai devagar..."

O loiro segurou-se nas barras laterais, que serviam exatamente para este propósito, e o cavaleiro de bronze acelerou, um pouco decepcionado pelo fato do loiro ter se recusado a usá-lo como suporte. Logo estavam voltando ao Santuário pela mesma estrada, e Ikki recebia um beliscão dolorido em seu abdômen por cada vez que excedia a velocidade.

Shaka, após um tempo se arrependeu por não haver se segurado no moreno, e, após alguns segundos de hesitação abraçou-o pela cintura, fazendo o outro tremer de leve com a aproximação. O cavaleiro de Fênix suspirou, não conseguindo conter um sorriso leve ao sentir o abraço delicado e meio hesitante do loiro.

"Eu estava já com as costas doendo de ficar naquela posição, assim é bem melhor..."-O loiro sussurrou, colando os corpos e, após fechar os olhos azul-claro, esfregou de leve o rosto delicado nas costas do aluno, parecendo um menino ensonado.

Ao moreno coube relaxar e desfrutar do abraço quente que o outro lhe dedicava, até que chegassem ao Santuário. O sol já se punha quando finalmente voltaram ao ponto de partida. Ikki não desmontou da moto imediatamente ao parar, ficou a acariciar os braços do indiano, que praticamente dormia, ainda o abraçando.

Shaka foi lentamente trazido a realidade quando começou a ouvir vozes ao longe. Sentiu o corpo do aluno retesar, enquanto parava com o carinho em seus braços. O cavaleiro de ouro então finalmente deixou de abraçá-lo para descer da moto junto a ele.

"Loiro! Como você demorou para voltar hoje..." -Gritou Miro, ao longe, sorridente e apressando o passo com o intuito de alcançá-los. O cavaleiro de Escorpião ficou praticamente no meio do mestre e aluno, pondo uma mão no ombro direito de cada um.- "Aposto que vocês fizeram uma "pausa" no meio do caminho..." -Comentou ele, com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto. -"Não sujaram muito o banco, né?"

Ikki e o loiro coraram, mas logo Shaka alfinetou:

"Ah, sim, de fato demos uma paradinha mesmo, e o Ikki aproveitou para passar umas cantadas em uma loira oxigenada..."

"Hey! Eu não dei em cima dela! Ela é que foi atraída por meu charme irresistível..."

"Sei, sei...e eles quase se agarraram em cima da moto..."

Miro alternava olhares entre um e outro, como se estivesse assistindo à uma partida de tênis cheia de cortadas violentas. Observou a expressão do loiro atentamente e desvendou uma ponta de...ciúmes?

"Você viu, Shaka! Eu não deixei nem ela me beijar!"

"Hum..." - O loiro pareceu se tocar da cobrança que estava fazendo, e não tinha o direito de fazer. -"Olha, você poderia ter feito TUDO com ela, não sei por que está se defendendo..."

"Porque você fica aí me acusando!"

"Eu só tinha constatado um fato e..."

"CHEGA!" -Miro interrompeu-os, fazendo com que os dois cavaleiros se assustassem, haviam se esquecido da presença dele. -"Briga de casal se resolve na cama..." -Completou, rindo e pegando a chave da moto das mãos de um atônito Shaka.

"M-Mas não somos um casal!" -Fênix praticamente gritou, tentando esconder um constrangimento, seguido de uma coloração inoportuna em suas faces.

"Pois parecem..." -Replicou o escorpiano, ainda rindo e voltando as costas a eles, indo para a Casa de Escorpião, deixando o loiro e Ikki encarando o chão, envergonhados.

"Não dê crédito a esse tarado do Miro, não, Ikki. Ele é desse jeito mesmo..." -Comentou o loiro, tentando quebrar o silêncio incômodo que se instalara. Deu um sorriso tímido e fez menção de se virar. "Bom...até amanhã, boa noite, Ikki."

"Boa noite, loiro."

"Loiro? Ai, ninguém merece..." -Suspirou e finalmente tomou o caminho das Doze Casas, enquanto o moreno ia em direção ao alojamento de aprendizes, Atena havia reformado uma construção antiga só para o uso dos cavaleiros de bronze.

Os dois caminhando com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

**Continua...**

Esse capítulo foi um pouquinho maior! Gostaram?XD Booom, no próximo: Shaka começa a investigar as causas da terrível falta de atenção de seu aluno e resolve fazer um pequeno...teste, para comprovar suas teorias.

Gente, obrigada pelos comentários, eu fico muito feliz de recebê-los!

**Anushka-chan:** Huahauaha Cá entre nós, quem, em perfeito juízo mental prestaria atenção nas aulas com o Shakito de túnica logo a frente? Tsc, tsc...na sétima você já era tarada desse jeito? Céus, onde esse mundo vai parar!XD Bjs!

**Caliope Amphora:** Aqui está a continuação! Espero que este capítulo também tenha ficado engraçado...E pois é, o Shaka é mesmo um metido...(Em todos os sentidos!XD) Bjs!

**Nana Pizani:** Que sobrenome legal que você tem!. Tomara que você acabe se viciando completamente em Shaka e Ikki! É mais legal que Mu e Shaka...tem mais...fogo!XD (Pessoas do site me lichando) embora eu adore os dois douradinhos juntos...

Nhaa...eu não sou lá muito boa em fazer comédias, mas estou me aperfeiçoando...XD Tomara que você tenha achado engraçado esse capítulo também! Bjs!

**Tefy-chan: **Pronto, pronto, aqui est�!XD Tomara que você tenha gostado...e esse capítulo está maiorzinho do que o outro, né? Bjs!

**Yurie:** Nha, nha...brigada... Desta vez estou me esforçando para não deixar o Ikki muito OC, como sempre acaba acontecendo...quero fazer ele mais moleque mesmo!XD E aqui está a continuação! Bjs!


	3. Capítulo 03 Teste

Atenção...este capítulo é um pouco mais forte, não tem lemon, mas passa perto...XD Então, já sabem, não leiam se não gostarem do gênero yaoi.

**Capítulo 3**

A exata uma semana do dia em que saíra do Santuário com Ikki a passeio, Shaka refletia sobre um problema. Como aumentar a concentração do aluno? Durante toda a semana a questão havia dado voltas por sua cabeça. Observara atentamente Ikki enquanto lhe dava aulas, e percebeu que ele se perdia em pensamentos. Fizera o teste de lecionar com uma calça bastante folgada e a concentração do moreno havia melhorado um pouco, mesmo que continuasse o olhando incessantemente. Agora faltava comprovar de vez sua teoria.

Vestiu-se com uma túnica curta e provocante, presente de aniversário daquele pervertido do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Ao olhar-se no espelho, corou. A túnica azul era um pouco transparente...

Quando o cavaleiro do bronze adentrou a Casa de Virgem, teve se controlar para não agarrar o loiro, absolutamente perfeito em uma veste da cor de seus olhos, que deixava as coxas grossas amostra, assim como um bom pedaço de seu tórax. Ficou com a boca aberta, sem reação. Além de tudo aquele pano era transparente.

Fênix pensou que daria de tudo para ser aquela túnica por alguns momentos e roçar naquela pele... ou até para ser o elástico de seu cabelo, que prendia as mexas de ouro líquido em um rabo de cavalo alto, só as franjas soltas. Ostentava um colar dourado e andava descalço, com um andar etéreo pela sala zodiacal.

"Ikki..." -Sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso sensual em seguida. Estava começando a se divertir com aquele jogo de sedução. Fazia algum tempo que não investia em alguém, mas não perdera a técnica, pensava enquanto chegava mais perto do moreno, que ainda estava imóvel. -"Ainda está dormindo, Fênix?"

Deu um tapinha na cabeça dele e sorriu, vendo que o aluno se controlava para não avançar sobre si.

"Ahn... o que vamos estudar hoje, Shaka?" -Disse o moreno correndo os olhos sem pudor pelo corpo do mestre. -"Anatomia?"

O indiano avermelhou abruptamente, estava muito perto do "garoto" e este sorria de uma maneira excessivamente maliciosa.

"N-Não, Ikki..." -Falou aflito, mais como um pedido para que ele não se aproximasse mais do que para responder a pergunta do moreno. Virou a face, totalmente corada, para o lado e, vendo que o cavaleiro de bronze continuava a se aproximar, deu as costas a ele, andando rapidamente a direção oposta. -"Vamos continuar a ler o Marabharata." -Conseguiu dizer, após estabilizar sua voz.

"Mas aquele livro é imenso..."

"E daí?" -O loiro encarou-o, estreitando os olhos azuis.

"Hã...não, não tem nada demais, vamos ler!" -Sentou-se no chão, esperançoso, frente a uma cadeira que Shaka usava quando não se sentava no chão mesmo, o que era quase uma constante.

Mas o indiano não fez nem uma coisa nem a outra, praticamente deitou-se em um tapete que havia também no salão, apoiando-se em uma imensa almofada para começar a ler. O cavaleiro de Fênix não conseguiu fechar a boca, a imagem que tinha era surreal, deliciosa... tudo o que seu corpo parecia ansiar era deitar-se lá junto a ele...ou em cima do loiro...Ahhh! Tinha de parar de pensar nele, prestar atenção à aula mas...

"Ikki, você está bem...?" -Perguntou o loiro, com um sorriso, soltando os cabelos e deixando-os escorrer por sobre a almofada, enquanto se assentava mais comodamente sobre o tapete.

"S-Sim..." -Gaguejou o moreno, continuando a olhar para o mestre, que abria o livro e se punha a ler com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

É, parecia que sua teoria não estava assim tão errada... Pensava o loiro. vendo como Ikki não desgrudava os olhos de seu corpo. Resolveu provocar, deitando-se mais, fazendo com que a túnica descesse vertiginosamente por sua coxa, deixando ainda mais descobertas as pernas flexionadas. O olhar de Ikki foi atraído quase magneticamente para a região, mas Shaka, apesar de um pouco constrangido, sequer se moveu, deixando-se ser apreciado pela vista do moreno.

Por um momento, o loiro pensou seriamente em transformar aquela provocação em algo mais sério. O excitava o modo quase faminto e cheio de promessas que o outro o fitava. Aliás, aquele moreno estava lindo, em uma túnica de tecido cru, bem mais longa que a sua, batendo um pouco abaixo do joelho. Ambos os ombros do moreno estavam cobertos, as mangas cobriam até um pouco acima do cotovelo e abriam-se com uma fenda, deixando o vestimenta com o aspecto de um vestido medieval na parte de cima. Aquela pele bronzeada, os músculos mais bem trabalhados do que os seus, as batatas da perna firmes...

O indiano lambeu os lábios. O ar ficou escasso em seus pulmões quando viu a ereção que se apresentava no colo do outro, por sua causa. Desviou os olhos, envergonhado, e olhou para o próprio colo, percebendo que também estava excitado. Ridículo, estava controlando tão bem seus impulsos sexuais quanto o garoto a sua frente. A sua vantagem era o pesado livro que disfarçava as alterações de seu corpo.

E, de repente, o loiro acordou de sues devaneios, percebendo que havia parado a leitura. Pigarreando de leve, continuou a recitar para o aluno, que enfim soltou o ar que havia sustido durante a permanência do olhar do loiro em si.

Mas não havia remédio, o loiro já estava a ler a quase duas horas seguidas e o cavaleiro mais novo não conseguia se concentrar. Shaka começou a rir baixinho, se divertindo com a situação.

"O que foi, Shaka?"

"Eu deixo você dar uma pegadinha no fim da aula, se você prestar bastante atenção..."

"N-No quê? " -Ikki arregalou os olhos azul-noite. Do que aquele loirinho estava falando?

"Nas minhas coxas... você não pára de olhá-las." -Disse sarcástico, mas sorrindo sedutor. Uma mistura arrebatadora.

"Mas...claro que não!"

"Ah, então me enganei...?" -Retrucou ironicamente o indiano. - "Me desculpe, vou retirar a proposta..."

"Espera! Eu presto atenção..." -Murmurou Fênix olhando para baixo e não ratificando o contrato, mas não o negando.

O loiro riu um pouco, continuando a ensinar o aluno, se surpreendendo quando reparou que, desta vez, Ikki não se desconcentrava um segundo de sua leitura e de suas explicações. E foi assim até que Shaka o dispensasse da aula, horas depois.

"Pronto Ikki, acabou sua tortura por hoje..."

"E a sua começou, loiro. Vou cobrar a sua promessa..." -Completou, com um meio sorriso sacana.

"Eu estava brincando, Ikki! Você levou a sério mesmo?" -Perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Realmente achava que o moreno não teria a coragem de lhe cobrar aquilo. -"Alivie seus _instintos_ de outro jeito..."

"Que instintos? Eu apenas quero ver se você cumpre suas promessas..." -Retorquiu irônico. - "E, é claro, ver o puro _Homem mais Próximo de Deus _constrangido." - Deu uma risadinha e foi engatinhando até o tapete aonde Shaka se encontrava. O loiro engoliu em seco, sentindo que seu autocontrole estava se esvaindo ao ver o outro naquela posição sugestiva.

O cavaleiro de bronze sentou-se frente ao de ouro e hesitou por instantes. Não queria correr o risco de ser mandado para um dos seis mundos, nem ficar com fama de um pervertido desvairado.

"Então..."

"Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, Fênix." -Rebateu, ajoelhando-se.

Ikki sorriu, e, com toda a delicadeza possível, pousou a mão em uma das coxas alvas do loiro, que virou o rosto completamente corado, ao sentir o toque quente. O moreno apreciou a reação, e, enquanto acariciava de leve com o polegar a pele dele, colocou timidamente a outra mão próxima ao outro joelho. O loiro se arrepiou por inteiro, ao sentir as carícias irem subindo por suas coxas de forma suave. Olhou para baixo furtivamente e viu Ikki passar as mãos por sua pele de forma extasiada, como se provasse algo que sempre quis. O toque do "garoto" era tão quente, tão suave...

Não impediu o cavaleiro de bronze quando este passou ambas as mãos por baixo de sua túnica, enquanto sua mente insistia em justificar que não o parara por causa da promessa. Apertou os olhos, tentando controlar sua libido, mas abriu-os novamente ao sentir uma pressão maior sobre suas coxas, deparando-se com o moreno inesperadamente sentado sobre elas, com um joelho de cada lado. Sentiu a pele dele contra a sua, o calor, a textura macia... a excitação que a posição trazia.

Mas o loiro sequer teve o tempo necessário para processar a informação. Ficou hipnotizado pelos olhos profundos do aluno, que segurou seu rosto com as mãos delicadamente, com um sorriso. Acabou cerrando instintivamente as pálpebras, sentindo o outro cavaleiro tocar os lábios com os seus em seguida.

O indiano estava entorpecido, por aquele calor, os carinhos, deixando que Ikki enlaçasse os braços por seu pescoço, acariciasse seus cabelos longos e aprofundasse o beijo, brincando com a língua em sua boca. Passou a corresponder o cavaleiro de Fênix, se sentindo estranhamente...bem. Puxou para mais perto o moreno pela cintura, colando o tórax dos dois e o abraçando.

Não soube como, mas o fato é que Ikki em um momento qualquer o puxara para baixo, acomodando-o por entre suas pernas abertas. Shaka sentiu seu desejo pelo moreno aumentar, e desgrudando os lábios, assim interrompendo o beijo voraz, começou a dar atenção especial ao pescoço dele, não esperando arrancar um gemido tão alto de Ikki. Correu as mãos pelo corpo desejável do aluno, ouvindo o cavaleiro de Fênix gemer sem parar, em uma reação até mesmo exagerada, pensava o loiro. Devia ser muito desejo reprimido... Mas as mãos de Ikki permaneciam inexplicavelmente imóveis, o abraçando firme, com os dedos enrolados em seus cabelos dourados.

Ikki estava confuso com as ações do indiano, não sabendo como agir quando o outro levantou sua túnica e pressionou o sexo rígido contra o seu. Apenas apertou o abraço, gemendo alto e fechando os olhos. Estranhou o loiro não estar tendo as mesmas demonstrações de prazer e pensou que talvez devesse tentar retribuir as carícias, só não sabia como... Optou por alisar de leve as costas do mestre, hesitante, e deixar que o outro o guiasse, explorando com a língua sua orelha, provocando espasmos de prazer.

Mas em um instante a situação mudou. Foram milésimos de segundos, nos quais os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e as dúvidas de Shaka se dissiparam, ao ver o rosto envergonhado do aluno e o turbilhão de sentimentos confusos que dançavam nos olhos azuis tão profundos. Tudo pareceu se encaixar. As carícias titubeantes e tímidas em suas costas, as reações exageradas do "garoto". Aliás, pelos deuses! O que estava fazendo? Ikki era um menor de idade, seu aluno e ainda sem experiência em assuntos sexuais...uma relação entre eles era impensável!

Abriu desmesuradamente os olhos cor-de-céu, quando chegou a esta conclusão e retirou as mãos atrevidas de baixo da túnica do moreno. Tentou até mesmo se separar dele, mas Ikki o apertou mais forte entre os braços, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

"Não... Shaka... não vai embora..." -Pediu em um sussurro.

"Eu preciso, Ikki. E você precisa ir dormir, é melhor que volte ao seu alojamento..." -O cavaleiro de Fênix ainda o olhou suplicante, não querendo soltá-lo, mas o loiro, decidido, se soltou de seus braços com um movimento fluido. Uma voz ecoou na cabeça do mais jovem: _"Eu não preciso dormir, Shaka...Eu preciso ficar aqui... com você." _Se assustou, talvez sua necessidade pelo loiro fosse maior do que esperava.

O indiano, já de pé, observou o aluno, ainda estendido no tapete com a túnica levantada, deixando até mesmo seu sexo excitado descoberto, os lábios dele entreabertos, vermelhos e já inchados. O garoto era mesmo muito sensual. Mas o que prendeu sua atenção foram os olhos do moreno...que apresentava algo de mágoa. Arrependeu-se de tê-lo soltado de forma tão brusca e, dando a mão a ele, juntamente com um lindo sorriso, ajudou-o a se levantar, puxando um surpreso Ikki de encontro a si.

"Você precisa descansar, menino..."- Sussurrou no ouvido dele carinhosamente, bagunçando os cabelos indóceis de Fênix. O moreno ainda olhou-o meio apreensivo, com cara de um cachorrinho sem dono, mas o loiro acrescentou: "Depois conversamos..." -Disse em meio a vários selinhos depositados na boca tentadora do outro. Sentia um súbito afeto por ele. Abraçou-o mais forte e beijou-o de forma lenta e carinhosa. -"Agora vai dormir, vai..." -Pediu, soltando-o.

Ikki, atônito, tanto pelas palavras quanto pelos carinhos do loiro, concordou, com um pequeno sorriso. Passou os nós dos dedos na face clara e lisa e virou-se, indo finalmente a seu próprio dormitório.

* * *

Nhaaa, meninas, muito obrigado pelos comentários, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...XD Não está tão engraçado, mas em compensação está bem mais...caliente, né?

Nesse fic eu já me decidi que não vou fazer drama não, não muito...vou tentar fazer algo mais próximos a relacionamentos normais...

_Yurie_: Sim, do jeito que os hormônios do Ikki estão, qualquer coisa que se mexa tem de tomar cuidado... principalmente um loiro lindo como o Shakito, né? Mas há quem ache uma vantagem ele estar nesse estado!XD Nhaaa, este capítulo não está tão divertido quanto os outros, principalmente o primeiro, mas acho que a ceninha deles compensa, né? Bjs!

_Caliope_: Pois é, eu sempre tive vontade de fazer uma cena com moto em um fic... Bom, na cena original que eu tinha imaginado os dois...fazendo uma pausa no acostamento...hehehe Mas não ia dar para encaixar nessa fic, então os dois ficaram só na vontade mesmo.Aí está o teste do Shakinha, botar uma túnica minúscula e ver a reação do Ikki... Mas é safado mesmo...tsc, tsc... Obrigada! Bjs!

_Anuska-chan_:Ahn...moto, fetiche?XD Nãão, tudo pela arte, sabe...Nem vejo muita graça assim na situação... (babando) E olha como o Ikki ficou com o Shaka! T�, não foi completo, ainda, mas...ahhh, o Ikki tá tão fofo e passivo!XD Bjs!

_Bab's:_ Pois é, o Ikki é mesmo tudo de bom e não dixa nada a dever para os dourados!XD Ele parece até bem mais velho que os de bronze, né? E siiim, ele e o Shakito formam um casal lindo! Meu casal preferido! Bjs!


	4. Capítulo 04 Tentando resistir

Ikki, sonolento, foi se arrastando rumo ao banheiro, pretendendo ficar apto a enfrentar mais um exaustivo dia de treinamentos e estudos. Lavou o rosto, e estava para secá-lo, com aquela lentidão de quem acaba de acordar, quando viu algumas pequenas marcas vermelhas e roxas em seu pescoço. Não lhes deu importância de imediato, somente quando ia colocar as vestimentas é que o motivo daquelas marcas surgiu em sua mente.

Voltou ao espelho e arregalou os olhos, não podia acreditar que finalmente tivera um momento daqueles com o loiro! Tentou suprimir um enorme sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Finalmente algo de bom ocorria naquela sua existência insossa. Por um momento tencionou todos os músculos, imaginando com que cara encararia o mestre, mas logo relaxou. Quem sabe o loiro não topava mais alguns amassos?

Trajou-se com a túnica mais indecente que tinha em seu guarda-roupa, branca, curta, e que deixava boa parte de seu peitoral amostra. "_Hmm...parecida com a que o Shaka estava usando ontem, mas pelo menos não é tão transparente..."_

* * *

Ikki chegou a Casa de Virgem mais cedo do que o normal, encontrando o loiro com o rosto ainda inchado pelo sono, os olhos que não queriam manter-se abertos. O indiano sequer notou sua presença, estava procurando por algo. O moreno ficou intrigado, e confuso, quando o loirinho, todo despenteado, parou frente a uma mancha de sol direto, que entrava por uma janela. Deitou-se e se enrolou, feito um gatinho, com um sorriso satisfeito, no sol.

O cavaleiro de bronze piscou seguidamente e quase teve um ataque de risos. Shaka era tão adorável, estava tão fofo com o camisolão que usava...

Parou frente ao indiano no chão, fazendo-o abrir os olhos claros, ao pressentir a presença de alguém. O loiro foi olhando-o de baixo para cima, com calma, até fixar os olhos no rosto divertido do moreno.

"Ahh! Ikki!"-Finalmente se tocou de que não estava sozinho.- "O que está fazendo aqui!"

"Eu? Ahn...vim estudar."

"Estudar?"

"Sim."-Fênix respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Não se lembrava de Shaka ter dito que não daria aula naquele dia.

"Mas... Ikki..." -Balbuciou o loiro, vasculhando tudo com os olhos, até encontrar um relógio pela sala de treinamento. -"Falta ainda 1 hora e meia para o começo da sua aula..."

A face de Ikki foi simplesmente tingida de vermelho, que desculpa daria ao loiro? Na verdade, nem mesmo percebera que havia saído tão adiantado de seu dormitório.

"Pois é, acho que meu relógio está meio adiantado..." -Ikki tentou-se explicar, rezando para que Shaka mudasse de assunto. O outro apenas riu, divertido com a situação. Será que o moreno estava assim tão ansioso para vê-lo?

"Não tem problema, Ikki, só vou me trocar e nós vamos tomar café-da-manhã..."

Ahh, outra coisa que havia esquecido, pensava o moreno. De comer antes de vir para a Casa de Virgem... O moreno não conseguiu se abster de abrir um sorriso malicioso ao imaginar o mestre se despindo, mas acho melhor não perguntar se poderia acompanhá-lo, ainda não sabia que posicionamento Shaka tomara, após terem...hmm, tido um contato um pouco mais íntimo.

O indiano não se ateve a expressão sacana do moreno, apenas virou-se e subiu a escadaria que levava a seus aposentos íntimos. Vestiu-se depressa, sem paciência nem tempo, e logo voltou à sala, deparando-se com o outro a mexer em suas coisas. Não resistiu a pregar-lhe um susto, gritando a suas costas. O moreno não se assustou com o grito, mas com a extrema beleza que o loiro apresentava. Sentia-se cada vez mais idiota, por não consegui nunca parar de olhá-lo, nem perder um gesto do mestre. Estava perfeito com uma calça preta esportiva, tênis e uma camiseta branca, que mais parecia uma bata de mangas longas e largas, e um decote canoa, que conforme o loiro andava, descobria um ombro ou outro.

Definitivamente lindo, mas o detalhe que apunhalava seu autocontrole era os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, que deixava a nuca e o pescoço delgado tentadoramente amostra. Como no dia anterior...

"Vamos?" -Perguntou o loirinho, sorrindo abertamente, ao outro ainda embasbacado.

"Claro..."

O cavaleiro de ouro, ainda sorrindo de forma infantil puxou-o pela mão, apressado.

"Vamos torcer para que o Aldebaram ainda não tenha chegado ao refeitório!"

O moreno riu, acompanhando o outro pelas escadarias, até chegarem finalmente ao refeitório reservado aos cavaleiros de ouro. Quando entraram, todos os presentes se viraram. O que um cavaleiro de bronze estaria fazendo lá?

E o simples ato de irem tomar café-da-manhã juntinhos era muito suspeito...Miro foi o primeiro a se manifestar:

"Hmm...vocês devem estar com muita fome depois de uma noite _caliente_, né?"

"Ué, mas a noite estava fria, tive até de pegar alguns cobertores..." -Respondeu Shaka, com a cara mais lavada possível.

A sala explodiu em risadas. Aquele loiro era mesmo muito cara-de-pau. Aioria, depois de limpar lágrimas no canto dos olhos de tanto rir, foi quem atacou:

"Por que, loiro, o Ikki não "comparece"! Daí a noite ficou muito fria?"

"Bom, realmente, ele não comparece de noite, por que eu não dou, nem aula nem nada, de noite. Mas ele nunca falta de manhã." -Retrucou o loirinho, ainda com a pele imaculadamente branca, ao contrário do cavaleiro de Fênix, constrangidíssimo por falarem de seu suposto desempenho sexual.

Os cavaleiros perdiam o ar de tanto rir, a até Kamus entrou na brincadeira:

"Então não dá nada de noite, né, loiro?"

"Pois é, Kamus, então pode desistir, sem chances!" -Respondeu Virgem rindo também das piadas sacanas dos amigos e se sentando em uma das mesas.

"Explica a alegria matinal..."

Desta vez o loiro apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça de leve para os lados, chamando Ikki com o dedo indicador e dizendo, irônico e sensual ao mesmo tempo:

"Vamos comer logo, Ikki...temos muuuita coisa a estudar..."

O cavaleiro de bronze não atinou se o mestre estava brincando ou fazendo um convite, mas confirmou que era a primeira opção quando o loiro levantou o rosto do prato e sorriu encantadoramente:

"Não liga não...esses cavaleiros só pensam em besteira...se não entrarmos no jogo e nos divertirmos com os comentários, eles ficarão falando até a eternidade, sabe..." -Murmurou.

O cavaleiro de Fênix fechou a cara, se sentindo ofendido. Shaka tratava o assunto com se fosse uma piada, como se nunca ele houvesse sequer cogitado uma relação sexual entre eles. Hmm...o loiro, no dia anterior, pareceu querê-lo bastante...e os chupões em seu pescoço eram uma prova de que não havia sonhado, pensou o moreno irritado.

E assim, o loiro e um emburrado Ikki terminaram de comer, e após várias piadas, foram descendo as escadarias em direção à Casa de Virgem.

"O que há com você, Ikki? De mau humor?"

"Hm."- Grunhiu, ainda mais irritado, enquanto Shaka o fitava com um adorável sorriso. O indiano pensava em como Ikki fazendo biquinho de birra era a coisa mais fofa daquele mundo e dos outros seis.

O loiro teve de suprimir mais um sorriso ao ver os chupões que deixara no pescoço do outro...devia ser isso! O _garoto _deveria estar chateado pela falta de atenção com ele, pensava, enquanto se sentava no sofá e folhava o material de estudo.

O cavaleiro de Fênix sentou-se no chão, frente ao outro, ainda revoltado com ele, o loiro parecia ignorar de propósito seu estado de humor.

"Hoje é biologia..." -Disse o loiro sorridente, tendo como resposta outro resmungo incompreensível.

Depois de quase meia hora naquela situação, Shaka, absorto em contemplar o outro cavaleiro, não agüentou a tentação. Realmente, o moreno era lindo, e parecia ter colocado aquela túnica de caso pensado. Ainda fazendo aquele biquinho de irritação era adorável!

"Ikki..."

"Quê?" -Perguntou, seco. Aquele loiro estava jogando com ele, fingindo que nada acontecera, e isso era inadmissível para seu orgulho...

"Venha cá, menino..." -Sussurrou, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

"Como?" -O cavaleiro mais novo franziu uma das sobrancelhas. Mais jogos?

"Vem cá, eu não mordo..." -Replicou Shaka, estendendo uma das mãos. O moreno levantou-se, parando em pé próximo a ele, ainda que duvidando do fato de ele não morder, ao lembrar-se das marcas em seu pescoço.

"Me dá um beijo."

Ikki arregalou os olhos profundos. Mas _aquela _chance ele não perderia... Segurou o rosto do loirinho, finalmente desfazendo a carranca e sorrindo, aproximando a boca da do outro. Encostou os lábios nos dele, delicadamente, enquanto o indiano pensava em como o aluno era carinhoso, quente. Logo o moreno estava sentado de lado no colo do cavaleiro dourado, as bocas unidas em um beijo lento, mas arrebatador.

Quando enfim desgrudaram os lábios, ofegavam. Os dedos de uma das mãos de Ikki estavam entranhados nos cabelos longos do mestre, enquanto o dono começava a suspeitar que talvez estivesse irremediavelmente viciado naqueles cabelos dourados...e naquele homem a sua frente. Seus pensamentos racionais se esvaíram quando o loiro o beijou de novo, com mais vigor. Pois Shaka ainda tentara resistir, mas aquele moreno beijava muito bem, apesar de não ter tido experiências mais profundas.

Foi Ikki quem interrompeu o ósculo, ao sentir a mão atrevida de Shaka subir por suas coxas, roçando com a ponta dos dedos em sua pele. Suspirou de prazer e começou a beijar e lamber o pescoço exposto que o tinha enlouquecido desde que batera os olhos no indiano pela manhã.

Shaka gemeu baixinho ao perceber uma mordida um pouco mais forte em seu pescoço, e sentiu que estava no limite, se não parassem naquele momento, iria continuar até tomar o aluno para si. Parou bruscamente com as carícias nas pernas do moreno e afastou-o suavemente de si. Ikki corou violentamente ao ser obrigado a parar com a degustação do pescoço do outro. Será que o loiro não tinha gostado?

"Desculpa, é que você está tão lindo com essa bata..."-Sussurrou o cavaleiro de Fênix no ouvido do loiro, para depois dar um selinho carinhoso na junção do pescoço e ombro dele, deitando a cabeça no local em seguida.

"Eu sei." -Comentou displicente, com ar de arrogância, para depois rir. -"Mas agora precisamos continuar com os estudos..." -Disse sorrindo e pegando o moreno nos braços, para colocá-lo de seu lado no sofá em seguida, observando que Ikki fizera biquinho, mas não havia se pronunciado.

Tratou de cobrir ambos com uma manta, aproveitando para cobrir seu sexo endurecido. Enrolou Ikki com a enorme manta também, percebera que ele estava com frio antes dos amassos, o que não o surpreendia, a túnica era minúscula, e o dia amanhecera congelante.

Passou um dos braços por cima dos ombros de seu aluno, trazendo-o mais para perto de si e beijando sua bochecha como se estivesse tratando de uma criancinha.

Ikki estava adorando ser mimado daquele jeito. Apoiou o rosto no ombro do cavaleiro dourado, e pela primeira vez tomou a iniciativa de continuar a aula, puxando o livro de biologia para o colo do loiro para que lessem juntos. Shaka sorriu, recomeçando as explicações. Não se passaram 15 minutos e o moreno começou a se mover incomodado no sofá.

"O que foi, Ikki? Têm formigas em seu lugar."

"Não... é que esse sofá e meio duro...desconfortável...hmm..."

"Ah, o chão está aí para isso!" -Brincou o loiro, deslizando o dedo indicador pelo nariz do outro, mas sabendo exatamente onde o cavaleiro de bronze queria se sentar.

"Eu não quero me sentar no chão, não..."- Cutucou uma das coxas do loiro. "Aqui sim me parece macio."

Shaka riu com gosto, se contendo para não comentar que seu colo, naquele momento, deveria estar bem mais "duro" que o inocente sofá. De qualquer forma, acabou puxando o "garoto" para seu colo e o abraçando por trás. Ikki relaxou o corpo, pendendo a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando a figura invertida do loiro.

O indiano riu. Ele parecia tão inocente o olhando com aqueles olhos tão grandes e ...lindos.

Aproximou os lábios dos dele, até que Ikki sentisse o ar quente de sua respiração e fechasse os olhos. Mas o loiro não o beijou. Com um sorrisinho sádico, se afastou o suficiente para que o cavaleiro de Fênix tivesse de se mover para alcançá-lo.

Ikki abriu os olhos, contrariado, ao não sentir a boca quente do loiro contra a sua. Arqueou mais o corpo para trás, inevitavelmente esfregando as costas no peito do indiano, que se desviava de seus lábios no último momento, deixando Fênix desesperado por um beijo.

A brincadeira, que começara inocente, começava a excitar o loiro, que agora só se afastava para sentir o outro cavaleiro se movimentar em seu colo, em sua ânsia de alcançá-lo. Ikki também logo se esqueceu de que anteriormente tentava beijá-lo, para começar a se mexer de maneira circular, mais malicioso, enquanto sentia o loiro abrir suas pernas mal cobertas pela túnica curta e puxá-lo mais para perto.

Mas antes de perder o controle, novamente o loiro tentou interromper o sexo iminente:

"Ikki...não...pára." -Shaka sussurrou, quase em uma súplica, não percebendo que seu frase tinha um duplo sentido. E que o moreno tinha entendido seus gemidos como um frase completa, e achando que Shaka não queria que ele parasse, continuou a se movimentar, empinando as nádegas para um maior contato com o volume entre as pernas do loiro.

Com isso o moreno arrancou gemidos altos do indiano, que se misturaram aos seus. Shaka, ao ouvi-los, se desesperou:

"Pára, Ikki!" -Gritou, assustando o outro, que parou, para a sorte do loiro, pois ele tinha completa consciência de que, se o moreno não tivesse parado, os dois haveriam feito sexo lá mesmo, sobre o sofá. "Shhh...chega, chega..." -Disse, suspirando e abraçando o aluno sem malícia.

"Você tem razão, é melhor..." -Concordou Fênix, não voltando a provocá-lo. Puxou novamente o livro, tentando acalmar a respiração. Shaka inspirou profundamente algumas vezes, e continuou a ler.

Depois de quase uma hora de explicações foi a vez de Ikki começar a fazer os exercícios, mas após 4 deles, o moreno parou:

"Ahh, Shaka, eu estou cansado...não quero mais fazer isso."

"Vai fazer sim..."

"Não..."

"A cada 10 exercícios você ganha um beijo, o que me diz?" -Perguntou o loiro, com um sorriso, beijando sua bochecha.

"Hum..." -O moreno fingiu pensar um pouco, mas logo balançando a cabeça afirmativamente e começando a escrever.

O indiano riu, Fênix podia ser tão adorável se quisesse...e infantil. Reparou que o moreno era bastante inteligente também, aprendia com uma eficiência admirável...Hmm, será que ele aprendia rápido na cama também? Ahh, não, não, precisava parar de pensar naquilo!

Apertou-o mais forte entre os braços, fazendo Ikki sorrir e continuar a escrever. Após vinte minutos havia acabado.

"Nossa, Ikki, se você continuar nesse ritmo, pobre de meus lábios..." -Comentou, rindo e já virando o rosto do aluno com os dedos longos. Não perdeu tempo, atacou a boca dele, massageando os lábios do moreno com os seus. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, fazendo Ikki suspirar e deixar o corpo pender livremente sobre seu peito. Mas o loiro abandonou sua boca, fazendo com que Ikki resmungasse, até o indiano sussurrar em seu ouvido.-"Essa é de brinde..."

E antes do moreno raciocinar e tentar entender do que diabos ele falava, Shaka enfiou a língua em sua orelha, vasculhando-a e fazendo o outro gemer, surpreso. O loiro riria, se pudesse, sabia que o aluno era muito sensível naquela região. O único problema, pensava enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo, é que aqueles gemidos o estavam descontrolando também.

"Como você é sensível, menino..."-Murmurou o loirinho, vendo Ikki se arrepiar todo. -"Com você gemendo assim não dá, acho melhor pararmos..."

"Ah, não pára, Shaka, eu não fico gemendo mais..." -Pediu com um biquinho. O loiro deu um sorriso e continuou com seu "serviço". Mas não era exatamente relaxante ver o moreno apertando com força os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior, que de vez enquanto deixava escapar gemidos inarticulados e baixos.

O aluno arqueou o corpo para trás, agarrando mechas loiras com uma mão e as puxando para baixo em seu frenesi. Shaka deu um gemidinho contido de dor, ficando assustado quando o moreno começou a rebolar. Não, aquilo de novo não...

Logrou pará-lo, interrompendo a carícia com a língua. A situação estava a ficar repetitiva... precisava fazer algo, e sabia exatamente o que, para acabar com toda aquela tensão, e tesão.

Não, não...o aluno nem ao menos era maior de idade!

"Ahh...chega! Você precisa fazer os outros exercícios..." -Ponderou, ofegante. O dia estava sendo massacrante para sua libido.

"Hmm, já farei, antes eu vou...beber um pouco de água!" -Disse o moreno, disfarçando um imenso volume na virilha e indo a passo rápido ao banheiro.

Shaka riu um pouquinho ao ver o constrangimento do aluno, mas logo se apercebeu de sua própria "situação". Ia correu a sua quarto ou ao banheiro mais próximo, mas antes parou estrategicamente frente à porta que o separava do moreno, e , sem fazer qualquer barulho, colou o ouvido na madeira. Envergonhava-se de si mesmo por estar fazendo aquilo, mas não conseguia evitar escutar aqueles gemidos lânguidos e o barulho seco da estimulação. Não resistindo, abaixou as próprias calças, o suficiente para começar uma masturbação, não se importando pelo fato de estar fazendo aquilo no meio do corredor, enquanto mordia os lábios com força. Após um gemido mais alto, os sons no banheiro pararam, restando apenas o ruído da respiração agitada de Ikki. O cavaleiro de Virgem se aliviou em seguida, quase deixando um gemido de prazer escapar por seus lábios.

Olhou para baixo e se decepcionou com a bagunça que seu sêmen fizera, deixando o sexo e as mãos molhadas. "Eu não acredito! O que estou fazendo? Só faltava essa..." -Pensou irritado, enquanto ia lavar as mãos.

* * *

Ikki respirou fundo, tentando estabilizar seu ritmo cardíaco. Nunca ninguém provocara reações tão "entusiásticas" em seu corpo como aquele loiro. Como queria consumar o ato com ele...

Quando voltou a sala, encontrou o indiano afogueado e constrangido, sentado no sofá. Desta vez não se sentaria no colo do outro em hipótese nenhuma, ou não conseguiria estudar nunca.

"Deite-se."

"I-Ikki, acho melhor não..."

"Ah, deita logo..." -Resmungou Fênix, empurrando-o com a mão espalmada no peito do loiro, que acabou por encostar as costas no sofá.

"O-O quê? Ikki..."

O moreno apenas sorriu e pousou com suavidade a cabeça loira em suas coxas.

"Pronto...pode ficar descansando enquanto eu completo esses malditos, digo, exercícios."

"Hmm, está bem..." -Ronronou o loirinho, sentindo o carinho gostoso que o outro lhe fazia nos cabelos, enquanto completava as intermináveis lições...

O resto do dia se passou no mesmo ritmo, entre beijos, explicações e esporádicas idas ao banheiro pra contornar a necessidade.

* * *

Gente, obrigada pelos comentários!XD E desculpem a demora...mas também, são 9 páginas de word...

_Pisces Amanda-chan:_ Nhaa, que bom que está gostando, mesmo preferindo Shaka e Mu...(Eu também gosto deles juntos, mas prefiro o loiro com o Ikki porque acho que tem mais...sal!XD) Tomara que esteja dentro de suas expectativas esse capítulo... Bjs!

_Caliope Amphora_: Huahua, sim, o Shaka vestido daquele jeito dá até água na boca... Também adorei imaginar o loiro de bata nesse capítulo!XD Os dois já estão pirando com essa enrolação toda...no próximo capítulo o loiro vai ter de dar um jeito...XD Bjs!

_Anna-Malfoy:_ Pois é...eu geralmente também faço o Ikki como o "foda" mas é que as vezes fica legal fazer ele meio moleque!XD Hmm, o Shaka vai ensinar sim, mas não foi nesse capítulo ainda... Bjs!

_Gabu:_ Primeiro...não, a Macabéa não é digna de culpa, ela é tosca!XD Huhauah me sinto honrada por fazer suas aulas de literatura mais interessantes... Quanto as fics Shaka e Mu, não foi só uma fase não... (risada maléfica) ainda tenho "Conforto Eterno" por terminar...Também te amo, coisa!XD Bjs!

_Bab's:_ Siiim, Ikki e Shaka forever! Não sei por que não há muitas fics deles ultimamente...T.T Bom, acho que o Shakito sabe o quaaanto precisa dele sim, mesmo sem o moreno ter de viajar...hahaha E eu também amo o Ikki!XD Bjs!

_Yurie:_ Tadinho do Ikki...ele ainda vai ter de resistir àquele loiro gostoso por bastante tempo... mas até que não deve ser tão ruim assim, né?XD Bjs!


End file.
